


Say My Name

by Mintea_in_Space



Category: Beetlejuice - Fandom, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: ? - Freeform, Beej can shape shift his genitals, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Voyeurism, i guess?, musical verse, name kink, you can’t change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintea_in_Space/pseuds/Mintea_in_Space
Summary: Okay, I just. Beej has shown to have a physical reaction to his name being said. And I just... really like the idea that in the bedroom, saying it three times is euphoric. Special thanks to the discord for encouraging this... ficlet... thing.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96
Collections: Beetlejuice Smut Fics





	Say My Name

“Say his name baby.”

Adam moaned. Barb had him in her lap, facing Beetlejuice on the bed. A sharp tug on his dick pulled a whine out of him.

“I _said, say his name_ ”

The demon was tied to the head board, naked, watching Barb have her way with Adam. He tugged at the tie knotted around his wrists and moaned, low in his throat. He could easily pop out of the binds at anytime but. 

Where was the fun in that?

“Beetlejuice..”

Just the sound of it sent heat straight through his core, it made sparks explode across his skin, and he felt slick drip down his thighs. 

Barbara smirked, taking her time jerking Adam off. 

“Did that feel good Beej?”

He couldn’t help the strangled sounds from pouring out.

“Fuck yes! Yes!!”  
Barb stilled her hand, making Adam whine. Putting her lips right by his ear she whispered, just loud enough for Beej to hear, “Say it again baby.”

And she pressed her lips to Adam’s neck and bit down.

“AH! BEETLEJUICE!”

“Holy fuck holy shit holy _fuck!_ ”

It felt like lightning in his veins, his body shaking. He clenched his thighs, searching for friction, anything! But god the heat in his core, his clit throbbing, Adam’s little noises, everything.

He was so close so close so close so-

“Please Adam please just one more please just one more so close!! So close! Love you! Love-“

“Don’t.”  
Barb whispered. And circled her fingers around the base of Adam’s dick. 

“NO!”

Both boys howled, so close, yet so far. Barbara smiled. 

“Not yet my beautiful boys. I’m not done with you~”


End file.
